


7 years after

by determination1987



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara/Frisk - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fights, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Male Chara, Maybe angst, Nightmares, Swear Words, Toriel is a sweetheart, asriel dreemurr/frisk - Freeform, hope you like it, lots of fluff, lots of puns XD, love fights, my first fanfic yayy, please tell me if you want me to continiue:), probably smut, puns, surface - Freeform, toriel/asgore dreemurr - Freeform, undertale aboveground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination1987/pseuds/determination1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 7 years since the barrier broke, everyone lives in peace at last on the surface.<br/>well... 7 years before there was one thing. asriel and chara. frisk wanted *everyone* to live happily, she was determined to save them and did so! everyone were happy especially asgore and Toriel! they were excited to have their son back and chara. Toriel and asgore came back together to take care of their son once again and also welcome chara back. they were very thankfull for frisk, eveyone. </p>
<p>within the years, Asriel and Chara started to develope feeling for frisk but... they didnt know that the both of them were, and after 7 years it all starts.</p>
<p>my first ever fanfic hope you like it! >_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The akwared morning

**Author's Note:**

> here's the chapter! enjoy ^_^  
> write me some ideas for chapter if you want :)

~POV Frisk~  
I woke up in my bed, the light shined through the curtains. slowly, I got out of bed to dress up for today. I picked some black shorts and white T-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth of course. the smell of mom's butterscotch cinnamon pie came to the room, almost drooled to the scent , I ran dowstairs to see three plates with slices of pie on the table with Toriel in the kitchen waiting.  
"good morning my child! how did you sleep?" she said. well... I do have nightmares sometimes, but this time I've gone through the night just fine. and Toriel didnt know about that so... "I slept good, thank you for asking! by the way, this pie is good as always." Toriel smiled "Im glad you like it frisk" .  
I swalloed the last bit "mom, do you know where is dad? " I got out of the table and started to clean the dishes, Toriel is so sweet she always take care of us in a motherly loving way. I want to help her and take care of her as much as she helps us. "oh, dad is at work he started early today. frisk dear, im going outside to shop so can you wake up asriel and chara? i dont want them to be asleep all day", Toriel replaid. "of course mom" i smiled to her and she smiled back. she took her bag , got outside and closed the door.

welp, time to wake them up. lets get asriel first.  
I knocked on the door several times,"Asriel! wake up, mom left us some pie and it will get cold!" I slowly opened the door, sneaked inside and opened the curtains revealing Asriel all tangeld up in bed. Asriel growned " ahhgn frisk... it burns!!" I giggled at the sight ," asriel, mom said to wake you up so... get up!!!" Asriel then fully wakes up and realises that frisk had gotten in his room, seeing him shirtless. Asriel blushed bright pink and said "o-oh! sorry... i'll get up. y-you can go wake chara" he mummbled. "okay, hehe, mom left the pie in the kitchen" I said as i got out of his room, I walked down the hallway to wake up chara but as i soon got near his door, we suddenly bumped in each other and fell. we stared at each other flushed and then started laughing. chara helped me get up and said giggling " good morning to you too frisk", I smiled with a little blush, fixed my shirt and said " s-sorry about that, i didnt saw you there haha. well... a-anyway! mom left us some pie for breakfast so if your already up..." chara reaplied:" okay, ill be down in a minute" ,he walked to the bathroom. okay... that was akward, ill go down and pretened that it never happened he he... ughh who am i kidding!? that was so emberassing!!!

I walked down stairs to see asriel in the living room with the plate of pie in his hand, watching TV. "oh , hey frisk! did you woke chara up?" I said "yeah he is heading down stairs now" I felt a hand behind me and i flinched in horror " whoah relax frisk! its just me! haha" chara was beahind me," y-yeah sorry about that, just not on focuss today... sans and papyrus need to visit us soon, they will be sleeping in our house a couple of days so i want to clean it" chara and asriel reaplaid: " I will help!" chara said : "no, i will help!" asriel said a bit angrily "No! i said it first!" they started to fight like 4 year old kids and it started to annoy " the both of you will help! its not that hard" they nodded and I got to clean the library first. yes, it was a big house so it takes some a good hour or two to clean it. as I wiped the shelfes I got on a ladder and started wiping some other book stands, asriel had gotten into the room and asked "h-hey frisk, after we will clean the house and all... u-umm do you umm want to hang out tomorrow n-night?" I blushed a little and turned around a bit on the ladder "y-youre asking me on a date?" he then began to blush a deep shade of red and started mummbling "n-no! I-i means yes!! but a hang out like date? it has been a while since we hanged out alone..." asriel started to sweat a bit and i replied exciteldy forgetting im on the ladder " o-of course i want t-" i slipped of the ladder and fell. waiting for the pain.... nothing happens. i slowly opened my eyes to see that im in asriels arms, he cathed me... i started to blush too and said: "oh! umm thank you asriel! i forgot that i w-was on the ladder a-" he then stops me and says:" n-no problem hehe.. i didnt want you to fall" still in his hands we stared at each other for a couple minutes " so uhh... will you let me down or...?" asriel then jumped : " o-oh yeah sorry about that!" he placed me to the ground and i ran out of the library blushing and he followed me. can this morning be more akward!? asriel then said" tomorrow at 19:00 PM?"  
i smiled and nodded.

~a couple hours later~

I took a quick bath and changed my clothes to pink shorts and some white tank top, I heard a knock on the door "come in!" i said. chara opened the door and said " i j-just wanted to ask you umm... do you wanna hang out with me tommorow night?" he flushed a bright shade of pink, I felt a little bit bad, "oh , sorry but asriel alredy asked me for tommorow... " his face fell and clentched his fist, "b-but we can hang out another day! how about after tommorow? "he then brighten up a bit "y-yeah! fine by me hehe, ill leave you now to you buissnes.." he closed the door and sighed. i felt so bad , i know that he must be hurt right now but, i cant just ditch Asriel...

as I walked out of the room down stairs i saw sans and papyrus with Toriel standing by the door with asriel and chara greeting them. I ran to give them a hug first to papyrus "NYEH HEHE , HELLO HUMAN! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I smiled "its nice to see you too papy, i missed you guys so much!" I pulled the hug from papyrus and gave a short hug to sans " hehe hey kiddo, long time no see. pap got excited almost broke the door" i pulled from sans and said" yeah, i know how much he a-doors them" me and sans started laughing, chara and Asriel started to giggle "NO HUMAN!" papyrus said and stomped on the floor. "heheh good one kid" sans stoped laughing and Toriel said" my child! the house is so clean, what a nice surprise ! did chara and asriel helped you?" she smiled, i smiled back and replaid" yes! we wanted to greet sans and papy the best way we can and also to help you. we want you to rest from all the work and things you did, you deserve it." i went to give her a hug "oh, my children... thank you very much" she returned the embrace and both chara and asriel joined "we love you mom", "AWW SO CUTE! SANS, WE SHOULD JOIN THEM TOO!" papyrus also joined to the hug and sans smiled , but a real smile. im so happy to be a part of this family i dont want it to end. as we pulled away , i noticed that papy is holding something," hey papy, what is in your hands?" he jumped with excitement "OHOO! WELL YOU SEE HUMAN, THIS IS THE MASTER PIECE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SPAGHETTI!!! NYEH HEHE! I WANT THAT WE ALL EAT IT AND SELEBRATE FOR OUR ARRIVEL!"  
i said" its great papy!!! lets go and eat it, im hungry from all these cleanings". back in the underground papyrus's spaghetti wasn't the best, but within the years it became edible and now he's making really good food, also other than spaghetti. " i'll go bring the plates" toriel said, we all got to sit around the table, i was between asriel and chara. toriel brought the plates and forks as papyus put us some of his fresh cooked sphagetti, it smelled so good! "NYEH HE HE ENJOY!" we all took a bite and OMG it was delicious ! every bite i took was tasty as hell! "papy its so good! mmm" sans snorted and papyrus said happily " IM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY COOKING HUMAN! I CAN TEACH YOU IF YOU WANT" I jumped in excitement " that a great idea papy!!! i want to learn so much from your cooking hehe " he then brightened up "REALLY? WOWIE HUMAN! I REALLY APPRICIATE IT, WE CAN START TOMORROW MORNING!" we finished eating and we all put the plates in the sink, Toriel started cleaning the dishes and i said "ok papy, it will be great! i always wanted to know how to make some bluberry muffin for breakfast, they are very tasty", papyrus was really happy, he then went to the guest room.

it was getting late, it was dark outside, midnight. "ok everyone i think you should all go to sleep, especially you frisk, papyrus want to teach you how to cook, remember?" Toriel said. i smiled "of course mom, goodnight i love you" she smiled back, both asriel and chara said their goodnights too. "GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! SWEET DREAMS NYEH HEHE" papyrus said and sans answered lazily "night", as we all went up to our rooms , dad (asgore) opened the door. he looked very tired with bags under his eyes and said "Tori, im back" toriel then came and hugged him "you must be very tired gorey, i think you should go to sleep" he nodded and went to the room. i smiled at the sight, i think it was very cute , im glad that they came back toghether and asriel was happy too when he returned back to his family. all the reactions , all the tears it was worth it and i care about them more than anything in the world. i went to brush my teeth and change to my PJ's, entered my room and snugled in bed with the warm blanked. today shure was something haha...  
all the things that happened today were, umm pretty akward(except from when sans and papyrus arived), tomorrow i have my cooking lesson and the "hang out" with asriel at night, i need to prepare. from all these thoughts i driffted to my dreams...


	2. the "hang out" (Asriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes on her "hang out" with Asriel. things are getting pretty interesting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! im so sorry you waited so long!!! i got pretty busy and well... hope you enjoy!

~POV Frisk~  
_Im in the underground again, i cant controll my body. everything is blurry, i can only see dust. dust. EVERYWHERE! whats happening? why am i here?!  
everything is going so fast, why am i killing those monsters? they dont deserve it!  
suddenly, im in this place called "judgment hall", i see sans from afar with papyrus's scarf? ok... thats odd umm, but thats good! now i can ask him what the hell is going on?!  
"sans!" i ran to him almost reaching,"sans wait!" he lifted his bony arm and disappeared, "sans? where are you?! its not the time for pranks!!!"he then appeared behind me, before i  
could react i suddenly was pushed to the wall, HARD. "ow sans stop it! please explain me whats happening?" i said with tears begginning to fall. his eye sockets were empty, pitch black, he then leaned closer to me.  
"Y O U D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R" he then summoned a lot of bones around me, he held me in place "pranks? haha, stop playing like you dont know whats all this about, you killed EVERYONE, the only one that who's playing "pranks" its you" he said, i started to panic "what!!! sans thats not true you need to sto-" he then stabs me with the bones, the only thing i see now is darkness._

I woke up, gasping falling from bed, panting with cold sweat dripping down my body. it had been the seventh nightmare i had got, and they are all the same that im in the underground. but, this time it was different... sans, why was sans attacking me? the questions can wait for now, i need to sleep. i dont know how, but i'll try.

.....

....

...

..

.

I cant sleep.

i need to go to someone who knows about my night terror, right now i cant go to sans. after all, he just arrived and i dont want to trouble him with that.  
well.... one option left, asriel. as i think about it my face started to heat up.. N-no! i cant think about it like that, its just that i cant sleep and he is the only one to help me. asriel has nightmares too so we can understand each other... yeah.

i got up from bed and walked towards the door and opened it slowly that nobody will wake up. i finally got out of my room and went quietly to Asriel's room , opened his door slowly. as i closed the door i walked with my tip-toes towards his bed and shook his shoulder lightly. "Azzy..." he growled "Azzy, wake up please..." he then opened his eyes and turns the lights on, he looks at me in surprise "F-frisk? w-what are you doing here? youre not supposed to be asleep?" his face starting to heat up. "w-well..." i started to blush a bright red color "i had another nightmare, and.. i cant sleep" i lowered my head "it was horrible.. a-and.. a-" tears started to fall, i started shaking. i cant believe he is seeing me like this, he'd probably think im some kind o- .suddeny, i felt his arms whrap around me "shh its alright ... its just a bad dream, we are here for you no matter what". i clinged to him returning the embrace, his furr is so warm and cozy ... i want to stay like this forever. "thank you Azzy, i really appriciate it" i said and pulled away, his face is red like tomato now hehe "n-no problem haha..." he scratched his head nervously. we stayed like this a couple of minutes , but i need to ask "umm Azzy... c-could i sleep with you tonight? im j-just a little scared now to sleep on my own.." okay, now i can feel him almost fainting hahah "s-sure! you c-can sleep with me.." he then turns off the light, i snuggle next to him with the blanked " goodnight Azzy" he tenses up a bit and then relaxes "goodnight to you too frisk" and then driffted to sweet sleep.

 

~in the morning~  
~POV Asriel~  
I woke up, its was 8 AM. i wanted to go and find some clothes for today but, i remembered what happened last night. frisk is now in my bed, she lookes so peacefull and beautifull... err but.. wasnt she supposed to be cooking with papyrus right now? as much as i want to be with her, i better wake her up. "Frisk... wake up" she doesnt move, "frisk, you need to go cooking with papyrus today?" she then openes her eyes and blushes a bit. "o-oh yeah, forgot about that.. i better go" she then gets out of bed, she looks so pretty im not used to see her like this, in this staitment "umm Azzy? are you alright?" SHIT im starring " O-OH! sorry im just tired haha.. better get dressed" i got out of bed too and faced her "Az... i wanted to say thank you, for everything" she then hugs me, i started to blush dark red. i whraped my arm around her, returning the hug "n-no problem, anytime", we stayed like this a minute when suddenly someone storms in.

"hey Asriel!!! wanna go-ohhh" chara is now in the room. shit.

chara's face fell ,his jaw too, the 3 of us now staring at each other. me and frisk pulled away quickly blushing, welp... that went well, "chara its n-not what you think!" chara stared at frisk, silent, and then he stared at me " nevermind , finish your business " and shot the door back, thats not going to end well.

"what was that? i.. i-" i stoped her "i'll talk to him... he probably thought you were here for somehing else.." we both blushed, "okay, ill go to my room.." she leaves and closes the door. i got dressed quickly , brushed my teeth and got downstairs.

i saw chara over the dining table, waiting for food. papyrus and frisk are making some food , i decided to talk to chara later. "howdy papyrus and frisk, good morning! what are you cooking?" papyrus beames happily "GOOD MORNING YOUR MAJESTY! WE ARE MAKING SOME BLUEBERRY MUFFINS! THE HUMAN SAID THEY ARE VERY TASTY NYEH HEHE!" i sighed "papyrus, please dont call me that, just asriel." "OH, SORRY ASRIEL! GO AND TAKE A SEAT ITS ALMOST READY! FRISK , TURN OFF THE OVEN!" "sure thing papy!" she turns off the oven and got a seat around the table, chara just starred at me.. i can tell he is angry. sans comes along and takes a seat "mornin'" everyone else in the room replaid to him and we started eating. wow, this is pretty good actually! "frisk, this is delicious!" i said and everyone agreed, "aw thank you guys! but you should thank papy too, he teached me", "its really good frisk and papyrus, you should do it more often. you can even do the chocolate cake that i like~" chara said and frisk blushed a little, chara looked to my side with a grin spreading across his face. oh. its on! two can play at that game. we almost finished eating but then sans asked "hey umm, where's Tori? and Asgore?"Papyrus then respondes "NYEH HEHE! WELL YOU SEE BROTHER, THE KING AND QUIEEN WENT TO THE HAIRDRESSING SALON! ASGORE IS GOING TO DO A HAIR CUT " "ohh k, i need to go visit Alphys. im going to take a -shortcut- pffft " eveyone in the room started laughing except Papyrus "BROTHER!!! NOO, NOT THE PUNS!" "hahah sorry bro, needed to take this one out" Papyrus sighed and we all got out from the table, papyrus staretd cleaning the dishes. 

shit. i just remembered! me and Frisk are going to hang out tonight! i need to remind her. ohh i have a better plan.. in front of chara, payback!  
"hey frisk! wait second" she turned around and chara just stood there "what is it Azzy?" she said , my face started heating up "w-well umm i-i just wanted to remind you about the hang out today.." i scratched the back of my head nourvesly "oh!!! right! thank you for reminding me Azzy, ill be ready at seven" she smiled to me and i smiled to her back. chara still stood there, he then said "you wanted this Asriel, so be it. you'll regret it" and then he turns around "hey! you started it!" i shouted and he just got upstairs.

~POV Frisk~  
its almost 19:00, i just sit and in my room thinking what to wear. looking through my closet, i found a Bordeaux skirt and a white undershirt (or undervest) this looks cute enough hehe. some white matching Doll shoes , brush my hair aand... done! i think im ready, ohh and some perfume almost forgot.  
now i just wait... i turned on some music and sat on my bed.  
...  
..  
.

its 18:48, and im bored.... oh! i know what i'll do! ill sing, actually nobody knows that i sing , i just want to keep it a secret for now its just...... embarresing for me IDK. I know that Asriel is playing on his guitar and sings a little but i've never heard him before...hey! i can ask him to play on his guitar later, after all its our hang out! so for now ill just put on my favorite playlist and relax as i sing...

"I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face..."

(song: Shawn Mendes - Treat you better)

the next 10 minutes i spent by singing, its very fun actually. when i was little i wanted to be a singer , i always thought that it will be cool and fun but now... im just too shy, i dont know if im good enough.  
my thoughts were cut off when i heard a knock on the door and i stoped singing. "who's there?" i ask, "Dozen" i recognized Asriel's voice and smiled "Dozen who?" "Dozen anyone wanna let me in?" i giggled and opened the door revialing Asriel with a white undershirt , black vest and torn blue jeans. wow, he looked hot.  
he watched at me too, up and down, a blush creeping on his face "h-hey Frisk! are you ready to go? i planned for us that we wiil maybe go to see a movie and then sit in the park and relax if you'd like?" he smiled nourvesly "of course! sounds good to me!" i smiled back and got out of the room. i really hope he didnt hear me sing, or that will be pretty akward, but now i just need to relax. me and Azzy dont hang out alone often so i'll put these thoughts aside.

~in the movies (no one POV)~  
Frisk and Asriel had entered to the movies, frisk got hungry and bought to her and Asriel some popcorn and drinks. they decided to go to a horror movie, once they bought the tickets they entered the hall and sat in middle seats of the lines(sorry for my english). in the middle of the movie frisk hid her face a little into Asriel's Arm/shoulder , he blushed deeply and put his hand on hers and that was her turn to blush back, she leaned to him like that for the rest of the movie and you can tell asriel really enjoyed it.  
in the end of the movie they got up from the seats and frisk stratched her back and yawned , Asriel took her hand and both flustetred they got out of the movies and started to head over the park. frisk then rememberd she wanted to hear Asriel sing and play his guitar "hey umm, Azzy?" he turned his face towards hers and said "yeah frisk?" she then waited a few second and said "could you umm.. s-sing to me a-and play some music on you guitar to me? i really want to hear.." his face started to look like a tomato and he replaid "s-sure! if you want, ill go get my guitar!". once they got near the park Asriel got his guitar from home and they both sat under a tree on the grass, Asriel said "okay, s-so this song describes you and umm ill just begin" he took a deep breath and frisk waited impaitenly, he then started singing :

"I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason" (if you hate the song just skip but i think its really cute)

frisk listened to the word and the way he sing... she was really flustered and gave him a soft smile.

"If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah"

she almost melted there almost tears fell from her golden eyes , he sang so good she wished she could sing like that. they both got up and stared at each other and Asriel continiued.

"All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down"

every word they got close to each other , frisk closed her eyes and started dancing a little, Asriel blushed and smiled, and then the song ended.  
they got really closed to each other, both blushing furiously and eyes locked, "Azzy, that was beautifull.... i love it " she grabed his hand and he melted under her touch ," thank you frisk but, i really meant it, the words... its all true i-i.." they closed their eyes inches from the face, almost....

BOOM! 

Frisk and Asriel both jumped and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAA" chara hit the ground , he fell from the tree . he then got up and said" o-oh! sorry carry on! " with a grin on his face.  
"WTF?!" frisk said blushing "CHARA!!! what are you doing here!!??" asriel shouted angrily and chara laughed " Asriel, i told you im gonna get my revenge on you, so dont mess with me hehe" and walked away leaving frisk and Asriel in a bluhing mess , panting. "w-well umm... lets talk about that later i think we sould head home now..." asriel lowered his head and said " i guess your right.. lets go"

they both went home.... this hang out didnt got well for them,  
they continiued walking, chara will be needing a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... chara got his plan and you will see it next chapter! write me some idea's if you want! sorry for my english :)  
> stay awsome ^_^
> 
> oh and dont pay attention to the note below, it had to be in the first chapter


	3. chara's day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel are having are fight... thing get a little spicey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i didnt upload a long time!!! my computer crashed and im studying to an exam! so i made it 2 short parts. hope you enjoy!

please read the notes ^^^ thank you :)

 

~~~~~~POV Chara~(Asriel and Frisk are going on their "hang out")~~~~~~

I need to follow them, i cant let Asriel be with her, she is supposed to be with ME. they're going to the movie's but i cant go there or else ill be kicked out , i need to wait till they will go to the park.

i sat down on my bed , eyeing from the window see when they will arrive to the park. ohh i have an idea, i got out of the house heading towards the park, there was a quite big tree but i've managed to climb it, now I just wait till they will come and see what happens.

5 minutes...

 

10 minutes...

....

...

..

.

 

ughh i cant keep waiting forever!!! maybe ill just g-

 

"ill go get my guitar frisk, go sit there , BRB!" i saw asriel heading towards the house and frisk is getting close to the tree. shit. dont. make. any noises.

frisk sat under the tree. god , she's beautifull, everything about her seems perfect to me, i will ask her out eventually, but now in need to get my revenge on Asriel she's not supposed to be with him. i have this hang out with her tomorrow too and i cant let Asriel ruin it.

Asriel got back with his guitar? ohh no he's going to sing to her? uughhhhh!!!!

Asriel sat next to Frisk and said "okay, s-so this song describes you and umm ill just begin" ooh come on!!

he took a deep breath and frisk waited impaitenly, he then started singing. frisk listened to the word and the way he sing... she was really flustered and gave him a soft smile. please frisk dont get into this!!!! that's the last thing i want..

 

every word they got close to each other , frisk closed her eyes and started dancing a little, Asriel blushed and smiled, and then the song ended.  
they got really closed to each other, both blushing furiously and eyes locked, "Azzy, that was beautifull.... i love it " she grabed his hand and he melted under her touch ," thank you frisk but, i really meant it, the words... its all true i-i.." they closed their eyes inches from the face, almost....

OOHH NONONONONONO NO!!! THEY CANT! i need to.. i need to ughhhhh!!

BOOM!

shit. ow. u fell from the tree ,Frisk and Asriel both jumped and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAA" i hit the ground really hard but OMG Asriel's facr though hahahahah!

I then got up and said" o-oh! sorry carry on! " with a grin on my face. "WTF?!" frisk said blushing "CHARA!!! what are you doing here!!??" asriel shouted angrily and I laughed " Asriel, i told you im gonna get my revenge on you, so dont mess with me hehe" and walked away leaving frisk and Asriel in a blushing mess , panting.

welp... that went well! haha im just glad i stoped the kiss ... i dont know whats getting into me. i guess when frisk around i start to get jealous and fricky and stuff but , im not going to give up on her.

 

~in the morning(still Chara's POV)~

i woke up yawning, it was 10 AM , from some reason i feel great... why?

ohh , yesterday hahaha Asriel's pissed face is still hilarious, welp.. cant stay on that time to move on. i got up from bed , got dressed brushed my teeth , morning routine and all...

after some 15 minutes i got downstaris and headed over the kitchen for some breakfast and then something cought my eye's. on the table was a glass, with cocoas milk in it?

hmm that's odd , i dont remember somebody that like's it except me.. welp, lets not give it a waste, maybe mom prepared that for me.

 

i took a sip... hmm strange , aftertaste.

i took a few more sips and ....

 

 

 

 

OMG ohhhh my fuckinggggggggggg goddddddddddddddddddddddd *cough* AAAAAAAAA it burnssss *cough* *cough*

 

i know exactly who did this!!!!!!!!!!!! i started screaming " **ASRIELLLLLLL DREAMUURRRRRRRRRRRR GET OVER HERRREEE** " I saw asriel over the living room laughing his ass off

ohhh that **mother fu-** "what's wrong **chaca**? something cought you tounge? hahahahahahahahahah" "dont stand there you piece of crapp give me something to drinkk ill burn heree AAAAAAAAAA" Asriel didnt stop laughing , he got over the kitchen and got me a drink from the fridge "calm down chaca , here's your drink happy? hahaha"

ohhhh i hate him so much right now!!! "dont call me that ever again **ass** riel , you better be sorry or else , aaaaaaaaa let me drink" i downed the Drink almost in one go

ohhh he's going tp payy that **son of a- OMFG**

 

ew, ew eweweweweewe **EWWWWWWWWWWWW** he let me drink a fucking snail shakeeeee that mother fucker is going to payyyyyy baaaaaaaaaa AAAAA i need to throw uppp

i ran over to the bathroom to throw up all this shit baaaa. i saw Asriel choking from his laughter im so angryyy right nowwww!!!!!!!!!!!

 

after i threw it all up, i got back on on my legs and headed towards the living room. that piece of crap stands there,

i grabed undyne's spear aiming at him (undyne forgot her spear here but she can make another so this one is for us) "hey fucker!!!! think fast" he turned around panic in his eyes , i threw the spear at him and he dodged fast, he started panting he looks like he's having a heart attack "WTF CHARA!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" i laughed "probably, but nobody is taking frisk from me" i got over the book shelfs and started trowing books at him "Chara are you serious?! all this is because of frisk?!"

"you can say that" i threw more books, not caring. Asriel just dodges them , he wont fight back "i dont want to fight you chara! its so stupid, stop it! mom and dad will be mad!"

"i dont care! just get away from Frisk! you know i love her ! so just give up, she will choose me afterall." Asriel sigh's and i threw another book at him , it hit him in the head "OW! Chara stop! i wont give up! you want to play this game ? fine. in the end of all this she will have to choose, but! it depense who will ask her first and if she really likes me or you, you cant know."

"screw this! you will pay for everything!" i got angryer and looked for something else to throw at him "Chara! stop! you ruined eveything yesterday it was so good! and we dont hang out alone so often, we almost kiss! so i think you should give up, Chaca .." a grin spread across his shitty face i got red from anger i can feel my head almost exploding, that mother. fucker.

I grabed a knife from the kitchen "that's it! you crossed the fucking line!!!" he was in panic and i threw the knife at him with all the power i had.

 

 

 

What... the actuall fuck? the knife just freezed in the air, an inch from Asriel's face... it glowed blue..? OH SHIT

sans was in the living room, his eye glowed blue, he used his magic to stop the knife, Asriel sigh's in relief, shaking and i just stood there, realising what just happened. fuck.

sans cleared his voice "Chara , to the kitchen, we need to talk" i shouted "what? fuck no! i need to deal with Asri-" he greabed my hand "to the kitchen. N O W. " terrified, i walked to the kitchen waiting for sans ,and Asriel said " Chara , i dont want to talk with you anymore, just ... get away from me" he looked surprised and sad and sans told him to go to his room, this is going to be a long talk...

 

sans walked to the kitchen, his hands in his hoodie pockets. it was complete silence, i wont lie, im really terrefied. he then spoke "heya buddy". i waited a few seconds and said with a shaky voice "hey, so.... w-what do you want?" he sighed "hehehe, what do **I** want ? what was all this about kid? why the **k n i f e** ? you wanted to go back? you promised you wont hurt anybody and yet you almost killed YOUR OWN BROTHER." he's right ,i cant believe i just did this... i dont want to turn back to that demon, i regret this actions so much! all the feelings started to burn, i promised i'd change! and yet i failed... i slamed my hands to my face , a sob escaped me. no... i-im not a crybaby , its time to deal with my things...i cant run from my own problems, sans watches me the whole time hands still in pockets , he said "they all trusted you, they were so happy that you came back. but, i didnt trust you, i wasnt happy that you came back because i know what you did and so does Frisk and Asriel but they accepted you anyway, you are their family, Chara. so why? why did you almost killed him?"

his eye sockets were black i couldnt talk... i just couldnt.. eveything he said was true.. i almost killed my fucking brother. and frisk.... what would frisk think about me? mom and dad? papyrus... i cant believe it , im such a loser! sans cleared his voice " **im waiting, ain't got all day** " i then whispered "i-im s-s-sorry... i didnt mean i-it, im sorry im so s-so sorry" from wishpers to screams and sobs "im sorry! im sorry! i dont know what went trough my head!! i cant deal anymore! i deserve punishment , i've failed , i almost killed my precious brother! im a sick past murderer and im sorry!! i really wanna change! im trying my best , please forgive me!!! " i fell down on my knees , tears escaping from my red eyes. sans just stares at me, his eye sockest back to normal "you need to go and ask for Asriel's forggivness , you know that i wont ever forgive you, you better try your best to regain his trust again. im watching you kid, one more slip or wrong move and that's the end for you, ill give ya a second chance and DONT DO IT AGAIN" he said. i just nodded "and for you punishment you can start cleaning all this mess while i sit on the couch, next time you will be having a **bad time**."

i wiped my tears and started cleaning, better be fast before anyone comes home, ill do anything to regain his trust again , and im believing in my self.

 

~POV Asriel~

shock.

that's how i feel right now.... 

shock, sadness, anger....... **disappointment.**

i feel.... betrayed. my brother, just ... almost killed me. i never thought i would almost die in _this_ kind of situation! good thing sans was there, he just... saved my life!

i cant believe Chara did this.. after all we've been through... i just i..i.. i dont get it. all of this because of frisk! 

i bet sans is taking care of Chara right now, im really curiois about what sans is doing with Chara but i need to rest for  now... from all this. i wont tell frisk, not yet, i wont do this on purpose to chara, i dont want to find out how she would react.  for now i just need to wait, also sans wanted to talk to me too so i guess ill just play the guitar to relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep... i decided to put some angst... (im not really good at angst) stay determined for next part ^_^ you can ask anything in the comments! next part is going to be a bit longer and with Frisk's and Chara's "hang out".
> 
> dont pay attension to the note below.


	4. Chara's day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk are going on their "hang out", and then they're meeting a quite irritating guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it takes so long!!! i had some troubles with school, my computer crashed and lost my motivation but now its back ^_^  
> so... enjoy!

~POV Frisk~

  
it was already afternoon, muffet gave me a break for 5 minutes and then i need to finish my shift quickly. im working im muffet's caffe as a waitress and i need to burn more 30 minutes before im going back home.

i got really tired there were a lot of people today , i couldnt even sit down my legs are hurting. i grabed a chair and sat down, pulled my cellphone to see what's the time. man, do time go by fast...

this, "hang out" i had with Asriel got us in a pretty akward situation but i hope he is doing ok.

 

my stomach started hurting, i didnt eat all day and im very hungry. i didnt eat anything today except mom's leftover pie and a cup of tea...

 

wait! i have this hang out today with Chara! and because im really _really_ hungry we can go to a restaurant!!! that's a great idea! i searched for Chara's contact on my phone, ohh there it is! i started typing him a text message:

 **Me** : "hey Chara! you didnt forget about our hang out today right?"

i waited a little.... a minute past and he didnt replay.

and then my phone buzzed

 **Chara^_^** : "of course i didnt forget Frisky! where do you think we should go?"

i blushed a little from the nickname but replaid

 **Me** : "i am really hungry and didnt eat anything so i thought maybe after work we will go to a restaurant..."

 **Chara^_^** : "me either lol, so guess it is setteld! when are you gonna finish your shift?"

 **Me** : "well... muffet gave me a 5 minutes break and i think ill be home in less then 30 minutes, yep my break is over so talk to you soon! :)"

 **Chara^_^** :"k, ill be waiting XD"

 

great , now i need to finish work.

 

~POV Chara~

almost finished cleaning and Sans is still here... oh boy, that just creeps me out. he watches me the whole time, he then liften is arm towards the shelfs of the book stand "ya missed a spot", that made me really mad but i need to control myself before it will go down again. i got up and cleaned the shelf's then wiped my sweat from my forehead, im really tired and i need to go to shower before Frisk comes. "umm Sans?" i said , "yeah kid?" "can i go to shower please? i've been cleaning the whole hour and i have to go with frisk..." he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets "you can go, but im watching ya kid, you have been warned" and then he teleported from the living room, that sent shivers down my spine but, better get ready before Frisk comes home

i got upstairs to find some clean clothes.

 

~POV Asriel~

as i finished the song i sighed , heading over the door to leave the room , but as i was about to leave sans appeard just in front of me. i sighed again "yes Sans?" i sat on the bed again and he grabed a chair and sat on it , after a few minutes of silence he finally asked "are you ok kiddo?" i shrugged "i dont know..." he got up from the chair "i took care of him, im sure he wont to that again i dont know what had gotten into him" i laid on my bed hands behind my head "yeah, but... and if it was an accident? maybe he didnt do it on purpose?" i thought and sans's eye were pitch black for a second and then it came back to normal "an accident? kid, he almost killed you. if i weren't there you'd have been dead were ya stand."

"i know but, i know Chara better then all of you. i know what happens to him when he gets mad, it was also my fault i just took it too far... i got him angry on purpose. you need to blame me for him almost killing me, yeah that sounded weird" sans gave me a questioning look "what are talking about, kid?" i sighed "its a long story..." .

 

~POV Frisk~

I finished my shift at muffet's Caffe , and im very hungry i've been waiting all day to eat! good thing we are going to a restaurant or ill starve to death! i exited the store and muffet said  "have a good day dearie~ ahuhu" i gave her a smile and started walking home.  the store is not too far from home so its always easy to go there and back...

up untill now i think about Asriel's "hang out" with  me ... i really like him like, alot! like, even more than friends but, i have the same feelings to Chara too... i dont know what to do right now, this puts me in a pretty hard situation but ill have to wait and find out, maybe they dont even like me that way...

my thought's were cut off by a growl that came from my stomach, i need to go home fast.

-after 10 minutes-

i opened the door, the living room was empty. i got in and closed the door behind me "is anyone here?" i said, weird...

i got upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, "who is it?" it was Chara , "oh umm hi Chara! its Frisk i finished my shift and ill be ready in 10 minutes so.." he opened the door and said "oh alright, i just finished showering so im ready, just tell me when you are ready" i nodded and got to my room to change to some nice clothes.

i put on some black skinny jeans and a white belly shirt, hope its okay... then i brushed my hair and put om some make up, just a little cuz i look horrible after work, i think i look fine. 

my stomach growled again, i wanna eat so bad!!! 

i put on some perfume and got downstairs to see Chara sitting on the couch with his phone, then he must have heard me and looked to his side to see me "O-oh! y-youre ready haha... you look , really nice!" my face started to heat up and his face was a nice shade of pink. i then replaid " thank you, you look great too ! so umm, which restaurant we should go?" there were some seconds of silent... it uhh , pretty uncomfortable.... i broke the silence and said "Chara? yoo hoo?" i waved my hands , he then shot  up from his seat "o-oh!! im sorry F-frisky, i know a place just count on me! hehe..." , my face started to get red from embarresment , he just starred at me...

uhh thought aside, i followed him to his car and as i was about to go in he opened the car's door for me "t-thank you!" he smiled "no prob" and got in.

it was pretty akward inside, but in a few seconds it was less tense and Chara started driving.

"......."

"........"

 

"so umm...." chara said, "i know a really good restaurant and its not that far ethier so we will able to arrive fast enough" i smiled a little "o-oh , okay!"

more silense overcame us as Chara parked the car, once we arrived he opened the door for me and i stepted out.

"looks fancy... got a good taste's at restaurants huh?" i giggled and he smirked "if you say so haha", we entered the restaurant , it was pretty neat but!!! we came here for food! 

"Chara, where do you think we should sit? " he looked around us " oh! i see a seat right there, follow me!" ....

 

after we sat down a waiter followed our way, he had a slight bloned-brown hair, green eye's and he was about Chara's height(but a little shorter). "hello and welcome to -name of the restaurant (too lazy to come up with a name)-"

we greeted him and he placed the menu's on the table and smiled while looking at me, there we some seconds of silence.... my stomach groweld again, that's a bit uncomfortable...  Chara looks at me in a questioning look , i dunno whats going on.

This waiter is just standing while looking at me... it looks like Chara decided to break the ice, "umm, excuse me? sir?"  the waiter shoock his head "o-oh im very sorry! may i please take your order?", me and Chara told him the orders "coming right up!" and he walked away.

 

"that was weird..." i said , Chara agreed  " i dont trust this guy... maybe we should-" i stoped him "no Chara its ok! i just want my food, wont you?" Chara nodded and we waited.

 

"so how was work?" Chara asked, "umm kinda hard when you see all this food and you cant eat it" we both giggled and my stomach growld the 10th time today.

"woah easy there haha, food will be served soon!" chara said and i laughed, "so... how was your day today? when i got home i didnt saw asriel..." , Chara froze for a moment but then answered "oh, umm asriel was in his room, yeah! he he he... -oh! look the sphagetti is coming! and... this frickn' waiter as well..." Chara clenched his fists.

the waiter looked at me and smiled , the sphagetti in his hands cerfully placing it on the table, "thank you!!" i said and he answered "no prob, flower.." Chara almost choked but,   _flower?_ what the fuck?

he continiued talking "enjoy your meals, tell me if you need anything sweetheart" and winked, wow... that was, umm weird... 

Chara then said "NAH,  **we** are good thanks." his voice quite unnormal and i blushed at the pet names. when he walked away he couldnt tore his eyes away from us but, who cares! time to eat!!

i started eating the sphagetti and Chara laughed, "what's so funny?" i asked, "oh, nothin' dont worry about it haha" i swalowed the sphagetti "ok...." .

 

-after 10 minutes-

me and Chara chated about many things, laughed, shared thoughts but there's something i couldnt get out of my mind, this... waiter guy umm looks at our direction up untill now! and that was kinda creeping me out!

 

"a-and then i said : nana youre buisness! haha" chara laughed at his pun and i joined him, once my tummy is filled and doesnt growling anymore i can get myself a drink, i called the waiter guy and he quickly got over our table "what can i help you with, flower?" i blushed a little but managed to relply " can you get us some water please, and the bill?" he smiled and said "anything for you princces" and got to give us some water. chara was shifting in his seat uncomfortably and said "want to go hang out else where after this? i can show you some games that i play in my room if you like..." i smiled at him "i'd love to! but i need to pay for the-" he cut me off and took mt hands "there's no need to pay! i will pay , sit here" he smiled "but-" he cut me off again "I insist!!! now stay here ill be back in a moment" and walked away.

Chara can be so sweet... i really love these boys...

my thought were cut off by the waiter that brought the water and said "here you go" , i took the glass of water and started drinking, after that i placed the glass on the table and said "thank you very much" , he winked at me "any time sweetheart, say.... you are really interesting me.. maybe we could hang out some time?" i froze and chara got back to the table, "well umm... i-i dont know i mean-" he took my hand "no need to answer now, just give me your number and ill contact you okay? by the way, my name is Luke nice to meet you!" chara's face scrunched up "im Frisk and o-okay.." he took  my number and added me in this contacts "sweet! call you later, goodbye and thank you for being here!", Chara took my hand and we got out of the restaurant "what was all this about?!" he asked

 

 

 

"i dont know Chara... i just dont know".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay determined for next chapter :) this guy is going to show up in a few chapter's hehe
> 
> the next few Chapter's will be longer i promise!
> 
>  
> 
> smutty chapter's later on dont worry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara are continuing their hang out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys...  
> Im so so sorry for not uploading any Chapters..  
> i had a writing block and lost my motivation.  
> but! im back! and im glad to present you all, the new scedule for this lovely serie! okay, so every Monday im going to upload new Chapters! 
> 
> hope you're all excited!

Frisk and Chara got out from the restaurant, Chara really didnt like that Luke guy... he wanted to stay away from him for now.  
They continiued walking down the street, to find Chara's car in the parking lot when suddenly Sans appears infront of them. Chara started to sweat a little and Frisk smiled "Hey Sans! what are you doing here?" Sans was with an empty bottle of ketchup in his bony hand " I was at Grillby's, thought to -ketchup- with you".

Frisk giggled and punched Sans playfully "Oh Sans haha.." Chara got a little bit nervous, he hoped Sans wont tell Frisk about what happened with Asriel , Sans only returned Chara a cold look which Chara got even more nervous.

If frisk knew about earliyer , he wouldnt know if she could ever trust him again, or even want him.

"What are you doing here?" Sans asked Chara, and Chara replaid " I told you earliyer that im going with Frisk this Afternoon so...", Sans still had his cold look "is that so... okay, i'll leave you two alone... for now" Sans then hugged Frisk and walked away.  
"what's going on with him?" Frisk was concerned, Chara got even more nervous "I dont know Frisk, l-lets go to my car! there it is", he took Frisk by her hand and walked towards the car.

Frisk blushed from the contact, Chara's hand was warm and he didn't even notice what he was doing he just rushed with Frisk over to his car. he opened the door for her so she could get in, then he got in himself and started driving.

It was getting pretty late and Frisk was curious "Chara are we going home?" Chara nodded "Yeah , i think it will be the best if we go to my room and continue our hang out together in some quiet from everyone else", Frisk smiled "yeah you're right... it will be a lot nicer".

it was silent, so Chara wanted to brake the ice "So.... how was the food? tasty?", Frisk giggled " yeah i really liked the food, the restaurant is pretty neat" but the Chara frowned, Frisk noticed his sudden mood change and asked "Chara are you okay? what, you didnt like the food?" she was a little bit concerned , why would he eat in a restaurant which he doesn't even like the food there?

"No! the food was delicious! i mean... that waiter seemed really irratating to me, why did you even gave him your number? he's a complete stranger!" Chara got irratated and now it was Frisk's turn to frown , she sighed "i dont know... but, i dont think he would hurt us or something he looks nice to me" Chara facepalmed "its because you think everyone's nice , Frisk!" Frisk replaid "there's no bad in him! yeah he was pretty creepy but we dont even know him, we cant judge him by his looks for now".

Chara sighed "Okay Frisk.. you won , i trust you! but if he will be suspicious we will have to break contact with him!" , Frisk smiled "Deal!" then Chara asked "what was his name? Luke?" and Frisk nodded , Chara giggled and whispered to himself "sounds like a pussy to me.." , Frisk gave him a questioning look " i couldn't hear what you are saying, what??"  
then Chara reasured her "I-its nothing dont worry about that " he laughed nervously and frisk said "umm okay.." .

after a few minutes, Chara parked the car near their house.  
Frisk and Chara got out of the car and went back home, Papyrus opened the door for them and greeted "HELLO DEAR HUMANS!"  
Chara greeted back "Sup" and Frisk gave him a warm smile "Hey Papyrus! im smelling something delicious! what are you cooking?", they got inside the house and Papyrus got excited "I'M VERY GLAD THAT YOU ASKED, FRISK! IM TRYING TO BAKE TORIELS BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PIE! SHE GAVE ME THE RESIPE SO I WOULD TRY".

Frisk was surprised "wow papy! i didnt know you could actually bake mom's Pie! im very happy for you!" , Chara nodded " yeah, it will be a surprise if you do it exactly how mom is doing it", and Papyrus only beams with happines "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I SHALL CONTINUE WORKING ON IT, IM IN THE KITCHEN IF ANYONE NEEDS ME NYEH HEHEHE!"

Chara is looking at Frisk now "so uhh... to my room?", Frisk nods and the two of them are going upstairs to his room.  
Frisk closed the door behind her and turned on the lights, the room was a bit messy but not as messy as Sans's room. she sat on Chara's large bed seeing more of his room,  
his computer, his closet, chairs, some posters and ect..

"sorry i didn't have much time to clean up here... but putting that aside, wanna see something cool?" Chara asked, and Frisk replaid "yes, of course!".  
the two of them sat by his computer , Chara opened the new page and shock overcame Frisk...  
he had his own Youtube Channel, that is succeding pretty good!  
"wow Chara! i didn't know you do stuff like that!" Frisk was surprised, Chara lets out a little laugh "Yeah... i like, started it 2 years ago. you can watch my videos dont worry" , Frisk giggles "That's awsome !".

they continiued Chating about him and his Youtube Channel when suddenly Chara said "so Frisk... i was thinking" he got closer to her with the chair "maybe you want to do a video with me...?" First of all Frisk blushed a little and Chara giggled at the sight "haha... you're so cute" which coused Frisk to blush even more, she then smiled and replaid " I'd love to do a video with you.." Chara got excited "yes!" and they laughed together.  
Chara sprang out from his chair and gave Frisk a warm and hard hug XD , Frisk returned the hug and giggled.

after a while, they got out from the computer and sat on his bed, "this bed is huge!" Frisk jumped on the bed and Chara laughed "yeah, it is!" and he joined her too.  
"we are like little kids right now" Frisk said while jumping and Chara replaid "then lets make it more fun!" he jumped towards her and started tickling her , she burst out laughing and crushed on the bed with her back. Chara lays on top of her to continue his tickling , "s-stop! C-Chara!! hahaha m-make i-it stop!" Frisk wont stop laughing and Chara laughed an evil one "you will never stop me!" , he continued and then tears of laughter came out from Frisk's eye's.

Chara slowly stops tickling her, he realised the situation he and Frisk got into, he noticed he was on top of her ... he noticed how extremly beautifull she is right not.  
Frisk started to calm her self down , Chara just stared at her and a little blush crept to his face, her own face heating up in response "Chara? umm... are ok?" but then Frisk realised it herself "O-oh!" she blushed more "n-now i get it...".  
they stayed like this for a couple of second's and Frisk said "so...umm..." ,Chara stroked her cheeck and frisk held her breath, her heartbeat getting faster.. "Frisk, you are so beautifull..." his face closer now, his hand stroked her cheeck again and down her neck, Frisk is getting redder "C-Chara..." when she was about to reach her hand to his face the door slams open couses the two teens to fall of bed.

Chara mummbled under his face "Great Alphys.. just great..", Frisk calms her breath down

and Alphys stood there.. stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay determined for next Chapters! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! tell me if you want me to continiue:)  
> frisks akward mormning.... this was the chapter were it all starst to get very interesting:)


End file.
